


Accidental Voyeurism

by thisisallivegot



Category: Avengers, Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Sexual Humor, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisallivegot/pseuds/thisisallivegot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut up Steve, before someone gets penetrated."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Voyeurism

 The Avengers, plus Loki, sat in the communal living room, staring at the over-sized television Tony had insisted on. Tony and Bruce sat on the loveseat against the wall, cuddling. Steve sat on the couch, at the end, while Loki sat on the the other end, with Clint's head on his lap. He ran his hands through the archer's hair carelessly. Natasha sat on the floor in front of Clint. Steve insisted on weekly movie nights as a team bonding exercise, and after much griping, they had agreed. It had been Clint's turn to pick the movie, and to no one's surprise, they had ended up watching James Bond.

They were twenty minutes into the movie when it happened. The movie paused mid-action scene, and before anyone could react, a new picture came up on the large screen. Two men, both naked, showed off their erections in high definition. It took the group only a moment to understand what was going on.

Loki reacted first, confusion crossing his features. “I did not know that this was an erotic movie.”

Tony doubled over in laughter. “That, my friend, is gay porn.” He paused, looking over at him and Clint. “Though, now that I think about it, you should know that.”

Bruce tried to hide a smirk. “Loki, are you really going to tell us this isn't your doing? God of Mischief and all?”

The Trickster frowned. “No. This is not my work.” He looked down at the cackling man in his lap and realization dawned on him. “Clint.”

The archer tried and failed to hold in his giggling, rolling off the couch and nearly kicking Natasha in the head in the process. Natasha rolled her eyes. “It seems that his boyfriend has rubbed off on him.”

Tony laughed even harder at that, his mind automatically making it into an innuendo.”Seriously, though, Katniss? Porn? That's the best you could do?”

Clint caught his breath through the laughter before answering. “Really I just wanted to freak Steve out.” He looked up at the super soldier, who only looked contemplative.

“I do know that sex exists, you guys.”

“Yeah,” Clint told him, “But I doubt you're used to seeing it like this.”

Steve blushed slightly. “I've...I've watched it before.”

Tony broke into laughter again. “Oh my god. Captain America watches porn.”

Steve huffed. “I thought this century was supposed to be more sexually liberated? I like to watch, so what?”

Clint sputtered at that, but Loki merely raised an eyebrow. “Are you implying that you enjoy watching the act in person, Captain?”

“I could work with that.” Clint wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, a move he had learned from Tony.

Steve's blush turned deeper. “I've indulged, yes.”

Clint sat up to stare at him. “Wait, seriously? I could actually _work with that_.”

Tony leaped up from his chair. “Oh god. Shut up Steve, before someone gets penetrated.”

Steve opened his mouth, then closed it again, unsure of what to say. Loki, however, had no such qualms. “Come to our rooms tonight, Captain, if you'd like to explore this further.” With that, he walked off, leaving the Avengers to stare after him in stunned silence, or in Tony's case, hysterical laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let me explain myself. 
> 
> There were a bunch of people in my house. I was ignoring them, but caught the very end of a conversation. All I heard was "Shut up Steve, before someone gets penetrated." As there was no one named Steve present, I was understandably confused, but also highly amused. So I told my friend, and she said "...fic needs to happen." And so it was done.
> 
> Sorry not sorry.


End file.
